


Forget the World

by Refi-chan (Tiggerola)



Series: Drabbles [13]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Breaking stereotypes, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fem!Kouen, Fluff, Genderbending, Height Differences, Kou Ja'far, Kou'far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/pseuds/Refi-chan
Summary: Weekly Writing Drabbles #13 Breaking StereotypesWhats wrong with the woman in a hetero-relationship being taller~
Relationships: Jafar/Ren Kouen
Series: Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660975
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	Forget the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Partially inspired after reading Bellus's 100 Drabbles/Oneshots chapter 32

Lady Kouen cuddled up to her male mistress. Neither of them slept much so this was a rare treat: time they could relax together.

It was nice in bed where she had the freedom to nuzzle into the chest of her shorter lover, Ja’far. Here their height made no difference: simply enjoying each other’s warmth and scars.

Here, alone and together, the rest of the world didn’t matter. Judgements couldn’t reach them. Assumptions and snide remarks went silent.

They could each be their own strong self without demeaning the other. If one needed to show vulnerability, the other could support.


End file.
